pyrodrawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby
Ruby is a member of the Crystal Gems who was originally a Homeworld Gem soldier 5,750 years ago. After accidentally fusing with Sapphire, the two fled in order to prevent Ruby from being shattered at the hands of Blue Diamond. Ruby later joins the Crystal Gems. She made her official debut in "Jail Break". She is currently fused with Sapphire as Garnet. Appearance Ruby has bright scarlet skin, burgundy irises and dark burgundy hair. She is slightly smaller than Steven and has a thick build. She wears a maroon tank top and a matching colored headband around her thick and fluffy, outgrown hair cropped at the neck. Her ensemble includes mid-thigh burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots similar to Amethyst's. Her gemstone is located in the palm of her left hand and has a square facet. Personality According to Rebecca Sugar, Ruby "has no sense of what's going on around her" and "can only focus on one thing only at the expense of all things". Ruby mainly embodies Garnet's strength and courage, while Sapphire embodies Garnet's cool nature and calm under pressure. Ruby is extremely passionate and emotional. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger; this is best seen in "Keystone Motel", when she is infuriated to the point of using her thermokinesis and boiled the motel pool, even summoning her weapon at The Best Diner in the World. Despite her wild emotions, Ruby is still very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. She seems to put the welfare of Sapphire above all else, doing everything to find her and immediately made sure that Sapphire was well. When Garnet is extremely disturbed, Ruby also appears to show the most visible reaction in comparison to Sapphire. This is best demonstrated in "Keeping it Together" when Garnet's left eye began crying. After poofing the big Cluster prototype, Ruby and Sapphire start conversing with each other through their respective sides of Garnet, Ruby stating that the forced fusion experiments are Homeworld's retaliation against the Crystal Gems for their rebellion. While Sapphire shakily tries to calm themselves from this revelation, Ruby is clearly angered at the revelation of Homeworld's experiments and became hysterical. When not angry, Ruby is a suave romantic, soft with words, and quite flirtatious towards Sapphire. When she channels her emotion on love rather than on rage, she can be affectionate and extremely caring, feeling the need to protect, and even cool down for those whom she truly loves. These moments of calm also bring out the playful tease inside her, which is for the most part trapped under her wild emotions. Ruby also places much value in trust and fusion, being absolutely outraged with Pearl when she learns she was tricked into fusing into Sardonyx. She appears to be a bad conversationalist, occasionally speaking in somewhat unintelligible mumbles, a trait which she carries onto Garnet. In "The Answer", it is seen that Ruby originally has very little sense of self-preservation or individuality, willing to take the blame for fusing with Sapphire and is content with her own inevitable destruction, arguing that there are "tons of her" in reference to the various identical Rubies found on Homeworld. She still possesses this to an extent as seen in "Jail Break" when she is only worried about Sapphire and said "Who cares?" when Sapphire asked if she is hurt. In "Hit the Diamond", she is more calm and collected in terms of her anger than she had been in the past, but she seemed to get really nervous when she did not know what to do. She is also seen to be bad at lying under pressure, giving the Rubies the idea to search the barn. Her romantic nature is also on full display when she spends most of the game flirting with Sapphire to the point it affects the Crystal Gems' chances of winning. It is only when Steven talks to her that she focuses on the game and pushes Sapphire to do the same. Abilities Like all other Gems, Ruby can change shape, invoke a weapon, take refuge in her gemstone to heal, and adapt to any extraterrestrial environment's gravity. Ruby seems to possess greater strength than most Gems, as she was able to shake the walls of her prison with a single punch, lift Sapphire with little effort in "Jail Break", and flip a diner booth table with relative ease in "Keystone Motel". Like all Gems, Ruby can fuse with other Gems. Fusion * Ruby can fuse with Sapphire to become Garnet. * Ruby can fuse with Amethyst and Sapphire and become Sugilite. * Ruby can fuse with Sapphire and Pearl and become Sardonyx. * Ruby can fuse with Pearl, Sapphire, and Amethyst and become Alexandrite. * When fused with other Rubies, they form a larger Ruby. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: Through sheer anger and feeling the need to release it through violence, Ruby can summon a gauntlet like Garnet's. Although only seen once, it is clear that Ruby possesses some knowledge of how to use it. Unique Abilities * Thermokinesis: Ruby can increase the temperature and generate heat. This is shown in "Keystone Motel" when her body gets so hot that it begins burning the carpet of the motel room, and when she boils the pool to nothing but steam in a very short amount of time. It is shown to be related to Ruby's emotional state, as the ability manifested itself when she got furious in the aforementioned episode and when she felt infatuated in "The Answer," as she set the grass beneath her ablaze when Sapphire thanked her. In "Hit the Diamond," another Ruby was so enraged at her team's potential loss that she set a baseball ablaze. ** Pyrokinetic Touch: This ability allows Ruby to set fire to whatever she touches depending on how angry she is. This is shown in "The Answer," where Ruby accidentally sets fire to the grass beneath her the minute she got flustered, and "Hit the Diamond" where another Ruby angrily throws a ball, setting it on fire. * Heat Resistance: Ruby has not demonstrated this ability, but it was confirmed that the only reason Garnet can swim in lava is by Ruby. * Enhanced Density: As seen in Keystone Motel, Ruby can walk underwater. Gemstone